1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly, to a socket connector having a load plate engaged to a stiffener when the load plate is closed to the stiffener and retained thereto by a cam of a lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,154 issued to Ma on Dec. 26, 2006 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU (Central Process Unit) with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing with a number of terminals received therein, a stiffener attached to the insulative housing, a load plate and a load lever pivotally mounted to two ends of the stiffener respectively. The load plate comprises a body plate having a window in the middle thereof and a pressing side with an interlocking element extending forwardly from the body plate. The body plate defines a pair of press points near the window for pressing the CPU. The load lever is formed by bending a single metallic wire and includes a pair of rotary shafts, a locking section disposed between the rotary shafts and an actuating section for rotating the rotary shafts. The actuating section is bent at a right angle with respect to the rotary shafts.
When the CPU is assembled to the insulative housing, the load plate is rotated to a closed position and the locking section of the lever press the interlocking element of the load plate. Thus the press portion of the load plate exerts a force on the CPU to make a good electrical connection between the CPU and the terminals of the electrical connector.
Since the load plate tends to move along the horizontal direction, the position in which the load plate acts on the CPU is varied, creating a tilt of the CPU is the acting point is not in a center of the CPU.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.